Whose Son is He?
by Dea de Verum
Summary: One-shot. Snape's thoughts into the seeing Harry for the first time in the potion's classroom, and a look into his character and motivation. A look into what he is thinking in the Sorcerers Stone. Rated T for angst and uncoming drama. Canon.


**Just a note from the author: This was a one shot that popped into my head while reading ****The Marauders and the Philosopher's Stone**** by Twitch 101 (which by the way, is hilarious, and I highly suggest you read it) I was thinking on how Severus might have felt the first time he met Harry during his potions lesson. I wrote this about two years ago in a fit, and have since then looked back on my own writing and felt the need to fix some grammatical errors that have been brought to my attention. **

**One-hundred percent canon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, I only wish I did. **

The first potion class of the year with the first years was always the worst. It never changed.

He knew this one was going to be Hell, because after 10 long years, _he_ would be there.

Snape burst into the dungeons with his signature dramatic entrance, specifically designed to scare the students so he did not have to deal with their childlessness. Machiavelli said that it was better to be feared than to be loved. This did not just apply to politics, but to every aspect when it came to teaching children.

He pulled up the attendance list and went down it. After much dread, Snape reached _his _name.

"_Harry Potter, our new…celebrity." _He seethed out, thinking of all this hatred toward the late Potter, and for good measure Black as well. Then he looked up to stare him down. Ohh, this would be so nice to put Potter's son in his place after all the hell the Marauders put him through.

Shock hit him like a brick.

He had not seen those eyes in years. Those perfectly shaped emeralds that he remembered her by. Dumbledore had told him that he had his mother's eyes, but he never quite believed it. No one could have those eyes. They were meant for Lily and Lily alone.

But the child was living proof, and as he looked further he looked exactly like his father at that age. Same messy hair, nose, mouth, and small body build. He looked just like the James Potter Snape saw on the Hogwarts Express twenty years ago.

Anger coursed through him. _How could his face have those eyes? _He questioned. Anger, grief, and guilt flowed through him like on that fateful day when he found out Lily was dead. And it was his fault.

All of this happened in a mere second, and even after spending years as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix his guard slipped, but only for a second. Thankfully, a bunch of first years would not notice such a short slip-up. If the Dark Lord did not, then a bunch of 11 year-old dunderheads would not.

He recovered from the shock and continued to torture Potter's son. Severus knew that the questions he asked the boy were unfair, but it was so nice to see him scared. If only it were really James Potter.

The bell did not ring quickly enough for Severus and defiantly not quickly enough for Harry Potter. Throughout the entire potions class he was clearly uncomfortable and frightened by the behavior of his professor who had singled him out. When the bell finally rang the students packed up as quickly and as quietly as they could, but Severus knew the moment they thought they were out of earshot they would begin complaining about their mean potions professor. Severus didn't care what his students thought of him.

As the students left the room Severus sat down at his desk. Potter looked at him, but not with anger, but with confusion.

_Blame your father, which is why I hate you. He probably told you of all the wonderful pranks he pulled on me and how I owe my life to him and how tto use it to your advantage._

But then he remembered that James never had a chance to tell his son this. And he would never be able to repay the debt. Not only did he not repay the debt, but he caused James' death, as well as Lily's.

Snape's mind whirled; trying to figure out whose son was he. Was he Lily's or was he James'?

He fought in inner turmoil, his logical and rational mindset that he had kept for the past 10 years was slipping away and giving in to the love, grief, and guilt that gnawed and stabbed his heart.

Severus did not know, and he thought that he would never know, but all he knew is that he made a promise, a promise it Lily, that he would protect her son. Harry was her son.

Snape got up slowly, realizing what this was the beginning of. This was the beginning of the Second Wizarding War, when Harry and the Dark Lord would face off and determine the fate of the world.

But there would be a separate fight for Severus, fighting to protect Harry until Harry was old enough to defend himself. He would fight to save Harry's life, fighting to remember that Harry was Lily's son; that he loved her and he made a promise to her to protect her beloved son. No matter what Harry's role in the war, he would have a silent protector.

_I promise to protect him._

**Was it good? Was it not so good? Do you agree with my interpretation of Snape or think I was wrong? Just please give me a review. If you have the time to read it, you surely have the time to drop a quick word. Please? **


End file.
